


#LoveHotelsAreReallyAwesome [Podfic]

by sobieru



Series: Love Hotels & Instagram [Podfics] [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Love Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Yuuri and Victor attempt to get into the love hotel spirit, but find it a little harder than expected, for a variety of reasons.“Oh, they’re… they’re roleplaying suggestions.” The blush was back on Yuuri's face.“Like?”“Umm.. one partner is supposed to be a high school student,” Yuuri translated the text out loud. Of course. How not surprising. “And the other is—” he paused and reread the line to make sure he had not misunderstood, then laughed, “—a pillow salesperson going door-to-door.”





	#LoveHotelsAreReallyAwesome [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [#LoveHotelsAreReallyAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210509) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



> So sorry about the changes in volume, especially the yelling at the beginning ^^'

## Length

0:25:12 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cnaHW7-2fQyOsX2pY0ELXt0zxTSAASoS/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/LoveHotelsAreReallyAwesome)


| 

Cover art by me  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
